Pourquoi Naruto ne peut pas sortir avec une fille
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: petit OS qui démontre selon moi pourquoi Naruto ne peut pas sortir avec une fille de Konoha, il n'y pas d'histoire c'est plus une peudo-réflexion-délire parti d'une idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit, Rating T pour le langage et il n' y a pas de couples Pas de bêta lecture donc de grosses probabilités qu'il y ait des fautes


**Pourquoi Naruto ne peut pas sortir avec une fille**

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, heureusement sinon ils n'auraient jamais de descendance car je ne sais imaginer et écrire que sur du Yaoï donc pas de bébés.

Couple : Il n'y en pas

Spoils: possible je lis les scans

_Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que j'écris cette chose à une heure du matin, si vous demandez ce que je fait devant mon ordi à cette heure, c'est que une fois que j'ai eu cette idée je n'ai pas pu m'endormir tellement ça me tournait dans la tête alors autant perdre mon temps à l'écrire je pourrais peut être dormir après ! _

Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi selon moi Naruto ne peut sortir pas sortir avec une fille de Konoha, ça tient en une expression " la volonté du feu »

Et là vous vous dite " gneuh elle a fumé quoi ?" Je vous rassure j'ai vérifié dans ma cigarette il n'y a rien que du bon tabac cancérigène, en fait l'idée m'est venu en réfléchissant ( oui ça m'arrive!). À la base j'ai eu cette idée folle en pensant au couple naru/hina, même si je suis fan de yaoï il y a plein d'image de ce couple sur mes actus facebook, et il m'est venu cette idée de barge ça ne pourra jamais se faire car Neji est bien trop protecteur avec sa chère cousine. Ensuite mon esprit tordu à continuer à tourner tout seul (c'est triste de ne même pas contrôler sa propre psyché)

Faut d'abord que je vous explique ce que j'entends par la volonté du feu, comme vous le savez tous , c'est une allégorie pour désigner le désir de protéger Konoha mais surtout ( selon moi) les gens qui nous sont chère. Donc en partant de ce principe on veut protéger sa famille et ses amis, et surtout son équipe qui est une sorte de deuxième famille.

Je pense que vous avez compris où je veux en venir si Naruto voulait sortir avec Hinata il devrait avoir affaire non seulement à Neji ( pour les besoins de ma fic il est pas mort ) au reste du clan Hyiuuga, et là je lui souhaite bonne chance pour leur échapper les porteurs de byakugan ont la vue perçante. Déjà notre pauvre blondinet est mal rien qu'avec eux sur le dos mais il ne faut pas oublier sa deuxième famille : son équipe. Il vous suffit de vous rappelez que Kiba à un chien de la taille d'un veau qui a une gueule assez grande pour engloutir sa pauvre tête et que Shino est un essaim vivant donc plein d'insecte grouillant qui peuvent piquer mordre ou injecter du poison tout en glissant sous vos vêtements ( j'ai un haut le cœur rien qu'à cette idée).

On reprend le même principe avec Sakura, je doute que Kakashi et Tsunade soit d'accord pour que leur précieuse élève sorte avec Naruto, entre le sharigan et la force monstrueuse de Tsunade je lui souhaite bien du plaisir et puis je ne pense pas Naru soit assez fou pour sortir avec une réplique de Tsunade au caractère de cochon je pense qu'il a déjà bien assez goûter à ses poings comme ça. Je ne parle pas la famille Haruno car on ne sait rien d'eux, on ne sait même si ils sont ninjas ? Bref Sakura est hors course

Passons maintenant à la plus grande rivale de la kunoichi de l'équipe 7, je nomme Ino Yamanaka.

Je vous laisse deviner ce que pourrait lui faire Shikamaru et Choji, je pense que ça doit être compliquer d'éviter un boulet humain quand on est étranglé par une étreinte de l'ombre. Je ne parle même pas du père qui peut fouiller l'esprit et révéler les pires secrets que l'on détient et qui peut aussi vous forcer à faire et dire n'importe quoi grâce à sa technique hériditaire. En bref de grosses hontes en perspectives, donc on élimine aussi Ino.

Ensuite pour les rookies il reste Tenten, mais elle non plus se seras pas possible, il y a Neji qui veille sur elle aussi et les deux tornades resplendissantes de jeunesse aux sourires colgates. Les bien nommés Gaï et son mini clone Lee, les deux experts de taïjustsu, je ne pense pas que notre tornade blonde sorte sans dommage d'une attaque double basé sur le tigre du zénith et de la fleur de lotus. Donc Tenten est exclu aussi, on va élargir le panel avec les autres femmes de Konoha.

Commençons par Anko, je l'aime bien perso, c'est deux là ferrai un couple qui déménage par contre pas sur qu'il reste une pierre debout à Konoha si ils se mettent ensemble. En plus Naruto devrait se mettre au SM vu les penchants sadiques de madame, et puis on ne sait jamais Orochimaru pourrait ressusciter pour sauver sa disciples des intentions perverses du fils de Minato . Oui c'est assez ironique venant d'un mec habillé comme une drag-queen au rabais avec une langue des plus que suspecte et qui en plus voulait le corps d'un jeune glaçon !

Kurenaï même pas la peine d'y penser Shika ne le permettrais pas sans compter Asuma qui ressusciterais aussi ( je sais je le fais tous ressusciter ).

Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que Tsunade, hormis la différence d'âge et le fait qu'ils s'aiment se considèrent comme les membres d'une même famille. Il faudrait qu'il passe le barrage de Jiraya du troisième hokage et qui sait d'Orochimaru aussi. Sans compter un Dan qui je le rappelle posséder une technique de spiritualisation qui peut vous tuer de l'intérieur et d'un Mawaki qui veut protéger sa grade sœur et n'oublions pas le pire le premier hokage et son frère. Bon ça fait beaucoup de mort( 7 d'un coup!) tout ça mais je crois que Tsunade remporte la palme de la femme la plus inaccessible de Konoha il n'y a qu'a voir les monstres de puissance qui se trouverait sur la route de Naruto.

Voilà pourquoi selon moi Naruto ne pourra jamais se mettre en couple avec une fille de Konoha, trop dangereux pour sa santé physique et mentale.

_Et maintenant que j'ai fini de me vider la tête de mes pensées parasites je vais allez me coucher et dormir. Un jour si j'ai le courage je ferais un OS où je listerais tout les points qui font de Naruto un manga shonen-aï. Mais avant je m'excuse de ma connerie avancée je crois que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas sur le même modèle que le reste de l'humanité il me débite des conneries au kilomètre même quand je lui demande rien. _

_Après une relecture je me dis que vraiment il ya des fois où je suis pas toute seule dans ma tête, mais bon je vais quand même publier cette chose, je ne sais même pas comment la nommé cee n'est pas une fic puisqu'il n'y a pas d'histoire c'est plus une pseudo réflexion. Bref dite moi quand même ce que vous en pensez même si c'est pur me traiter de folle, ce que je ne pourrais pas nier vu ce que j'ai écris. _

_Allez bises et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19 des '' kages de konoha''_


End file.
